Silicon based optical-electronic integration may offer low-cost solutions for optical communications and interconnects. Further, silicon may enable fabricating low-cost, compact circuits that integrate photonic and microelectronic elements. Silicon optical-electronic integration may address a wide range of applications from short distance data communication to long haul optical transmission. laser. Unfortunately, some devices may be difficult to make in integrated silicon-based chips.